


SEXE

by AndersAndrew



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Castiel, Asexual Relationship, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, OTP Feels, Relationship Study, Romance, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Il y avait un sujet qu'ils n'abordaient pas. Ils étaient ensemble, et pourtant cela restait une sorte de non-dit. Alors que ça faisait partie de la norme...mais rien n'était normal dans la relation de Dean et Castiel. Et au fond, quelle importance ?





	

C'était un non-dit.  
Dean n'avait pas à se forcer, c'était venu naturellement, le fait de ne jamais en parler, et aucun d'eux n'en avait besoin.  
Leur relation était ainsi faite.  
Pas besoin de grand discours, de déclaration enflammée ou de baisers de cinéma. Ce n'était tout simplement pas leur genre.  
Non pas que Cas n'aime pas les baisers. Simplement ils étaient ordinaires, faisaient partie du quotidien, comme de dire bonjour le matin ou de demander à ce qu'on vous passe le ketchup. Ils n'étaient pas exceptionnels, leurs langues ne se battaient jamais pour la dominance – à vrai dire, aucun d'entre eux n'aimait vraiment mettre la langue. C'était suffisant d'effleurer les lèvres de son partenaire et de sourire, parce que c'était facile, parce que c'était bon et bien. Parce qu'ils étaient ensemble, en couple, et que ça signifiait qu'ils pouvaient être proches ainsi, se montrer leur affection de cette manière.

Mais il y avait cette autre façon de montrer ses sentiments. Dean l'avait expérimenté de nombreuses fois – avec ou sans sentiments en fait – et il aimait ça. Cas aussi, mais il n'avait pas cherché à aller plus loin. L'intérêt s'était limité à une première fois relativement réussie – l'action en elle-même avait été satisfaisante, les conséquences beaucoup moins. Aucun d'eux n'avaient peur de ce genre de rapports.  
Pourtant aucun n'en avait jamais parlé.  
Certaines choses s'installent aisément lorsqu'on est en couple. La proximité, la franchise, les éclats de rire. La frustration, les petites mesquineries, la jalousie.  
Mais le SEXE, il n'en avait jamais été question. Tout bêtement parce que même si l'amour était là, aussi aveuglant que des phares sur la route au beau milieu de la nuit, ça n'avait pas paru plus essentiel que ça. Parce que si Dean était excité, il n'avait pas besoin de Cas ; il avait toujours fait sans auparavant et ça n'avait pas changé. Il appréciait son apparence, il n'aurait pas rechigné si Cas lui avait proposé...mais il ne l'avait jamais fait, et en définitive ce n'était pas comme si ça lui manquait. Bien sûr, il aimait avoir des rapports sexuels. Comme il aimait manger un bon burger dégoulinant de gras ou boire du whisky. Il pouvait s'en passer. Ce n'était pas un besoin.  
Or être avec Cas en était un.

Ils n'étaient pas ensemble pour ça. Au début, ils étaient juste devenus amis à cause des circonstances. L'intensité de leur lien, la valeur qu'ils accordaient l'un à l'autre, avait fini par transcender les frontières fragile de l'amitié pour débarquer sur un terrain qui leur était peu familier.  
Ils avaient longuement hésité, se tournant autour sans jamais oser le premier pas, tout ça pour découvrir finalement que rien n'était plus évident : tout le monde l'avait déjà remarqué, sauf eux.  
La réalisation n'avait rien changé de fondamental. Ils étaient toujours les mêmes, avec leur passé, leurs défauts. C'était dans les petits détails qu'il fallait voir de petites améliorations, comme la confiance que Cas gagnait grâce à Dean, qui devenait un peu plus franc dans l'expression de ses émotions chaque jour. Dans les nuits qu'ils passaient parfois dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pas parce que Castiel avait besoin de dormir, mais juste parce que c'était confortable et agréable d'être ensemble, rien que tous les deux, en silence, tranquilles après une dure journée de Chasse.  
Dans la complicité et les échanges laconiques – ils n'avaient pas toujours besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Dean n'avait jamais eu une telle connexion qu'avec son frère, et c'était comme ça qu'il arrivait à trouver son équilibre, car entre Sam et Castiel pour prendre soin de lui, il n'y avait plus guère de place pour son alcoolisme ou pour l'auto-apitoiement.   
Leur existence demeurait la même qu'auparavant, toujours aussi mouvementée, toujours à marcher sur le fil du rasoir. Cependant, il y avait cette échappatoire, ce dernier regard en arrière qu'ils se lançaient avant de se jeter dans la bataille, qui voulait tout dire.  
Ils n'en parlaient pas.

Certaines choses n'ont pas besoin de paroles. Certaines choses se font et d'autres pas.  
Ce n'était pas important que Cas ne bande jamais quand Dean l'embrassait en le tenant un peu trop serré-collé. Ce n'était pas gênant que leurs moments d'intimité soient domestiques, voire routiniers. Dean aimait cette routine qui s'installait, il en mourrait d'envie depuis toujours. Cette absence de pudeur chez Cas quand il se promenait en caleçon en cherchant ses chaussures, les câlins dans le canapé en regardant une série Netflix, les moqueries douces-amères de Sam qui les regardait s'épanouir sans pouvoir partager entièrement leur bonheur. C'était à eux, c'était spécial.  
Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne serait pas assez bien pour eux ? Même s'il n'y avait pas de sexe, si tout le reste valait absolument le coup, si ça correspondait à toutes leurs attentes en terme de vie commune, de foyer, de confort...est-ce que ça avait une quelconque importance ?

Pour Dean, ça n'en avait aucune, pas la moindre. Rien ne valait davantage qu'une vie harmonieuse en famille à ses yeux. Et leur vie était tellement plus, tellement plus riche que les nombreux coups d'un soir qu'il avait pu avoir, tous ces adios qui lui laissaient un sentiment d'inachevé, un bleu à l'âme qui mettait des semaines à guérir. Puis il recommençait, comme si c'était une nécessité, quitte à se faire plus mal encore, parce qu'à ce moment-là et pendant des années, il en avait eu besoin pour tenir, pour se sentir fort. Il savait que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil et que, d'un rapide coup de dents, il pouvait se faire égorger par un wendigo, ou éventrer par un chupacabra, sans avoir eu le temps se pencher sur ses regrets, sur ces « je t'aime » qu'il appelait de tous ces vœux et que même son père ne pouvait pas lui donner.  
Castiel l'avait fait. Ça avait pris du temps et beaucoup d'efforts, mais il l'avait fait, et depuis il ne se gênait pas de le répéter si Dean en avait besoin – il le fallait, pour que ce dernier ne retombe pas dans ses mauvaises habitudes, la spirale de la dépréciation et du mal être dans laquelle il s'était enfermé depuis tout jeune.  
Ils parlaient. Ils parlaient de leurs émotions, parfois de façon maladroite, dysfonctionnelle, en criant et en cassant des objets, parce que parfois les enjeux étaient juste trop grand pour ne pas craquer face à la pression du monde sur leurs épaules. Ils parlaient aussi des choses banales, comme de ne pas oublier d'acheter de la tarte à la supérette, ou du dernier épisode de Luke Cage qu'ils avaient regardé avec Sam.  
Mais jamais ils ne parlaient de sexe. Ce n'était pas interdit. C'était juste devenu superflu, dans ce petit monde, cette petite bulle de confort qu'ils s'étaient construit et qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Cette relation qui ressemblait à une amitié, mais dont les regards ne trompaient pas.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] SEXE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217753) by [Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic)




End file.
